Silicon carbide ceramic materials are well known in the art and a process for preparing the same is described, for example, in U. S. Pat. No. Re. 31,447 to Baney et al, in which a polysilane having from 0 to 60 mole percent of (CH.sub.3).sub.2 Si units, from 40 to 100 mole percent of CH.sub.3 Si units and also bonded to the silicon atoms are radicals of the formula RO--, where R is an alkyl radical of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a phenyl radical, is applied as a coating to a substrate and heated in an inert atmosphere or in vacuo to a temperature of from 1200.degree. C. to 1600.degree. C. to form a silicon carbide-containing ceramic.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing protective coatings containing silicon carbide. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing thermally stable silicon carbide coatings on metallic and non-metallic substrates. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing chemically stable silicon carbide coatings on metallic and non-metallic substrates. A further object of the present invention is to provide silicon carbide protective coatings on metallic and non-metallic substrates which are thermally and chemically stable.